Si tan solo estuvieras aquí
by Hikari Hye
Summary: Cuando la conoció, Kurenai era solo una nueva jounin, pero gracias a ella Asuma comprendió muchas cosas... y ahora en su lecho de muerte todo en lo que puede pensar es en esos ojos rojos. Fic para concurso foros Naruto Sekkai. AsumaKurenai


Cuando la conoció, ella era sólo "La nueva entre los jounnin"

**Si tan solo estuvieras aquí**

Cuando la conoció, ella era sólo "La nueva entre los jounin". Acababa de ser ascendida y el tercer Hokage le había asignado un equipo de genins de la misma generación que los suyos. Sin embargo, Yuuhi Kurenai siempre llamó su atención.

¿Y cómo no? Si la mujer tenía un cuerpo envidiable, un hermoso rostro y ojos de un peculiar, pero atrayente color rojo. En su voz y en su mirada se denotaba la madurez de una mujer adulta, y demostraba buenas habilidades en batalla, pero sobretodo una gran inteligencia; algo que él, Sarutobi Asuma, apreciaba mucho en una persona.

Tratándose de ella, Asuma no perdería el tiempo. Casi de inmediato comenzó a tratarla y entablar conversaciones con ella, para luego invitarla a salir casualmente. Se sentía cómodo con ella, tenía la confianza de que podrían llegar a ser más que amigos, ¡incluso Hatake Kakashi decía que ambos formaban una buena pareja! Y eso que el ninja copia nunca pareció alguien muy observador.

Pero ahora... ahora se encontraba junto a sus alumnos, ahora chuunin, peleando contra un enemigo que parecía ser inmortal. Nada funcionaba contra él, ni siquiera el haberle cercenado la cabeza; y en el momento menos imaginado, en la época menos oportuna que podría elegirse, él estaba a punto de morir.

Definitivamente ese era el peor momento para morir. Él y Kurenai por fin estaban juntos y recién ella le había dado la noticia más maravillosa de todas, un hijo, Kurenai tendría un hijo suyo. La noticia al principio lo dejó desconcertado, sabía que tener un bebé era una gran responsabilidad y que su vida cambiaría para siempre. No podría tener las mismas libertades de siempre, y siempre tendría que pensar en ese niño o niña antes que en sí mismo o en cualquier cosa, después de todo, su deber como padre y como ser humano sería proteger a su familia.

Pronto se dio cuenta de algo que su padre, el difunto tercer Hokage, le había dicho tiempo atrás sobre la finalidad de todo ninja, la finalidad de cada miembro de esa aldea. Y poco antes de ir a esa batalla final, él había compartido esa sabiduría con Shikamaru, su alumno más prodigioso.

Había obtenido una nueva y más maravillosa visión de la vida, todo gracias a Kurenai. Cómo le dolía pensar que dejaría a su amada y a su pequeño primogénito desprotegidos cuando en el mundo había sujetos tan peligrosos como ese miembro de Akatsuki. Pero claro, la mujer a la que había escogido por sobre todas las demás no era débil ni llorona como otras. Era fuerte y con un carácter admirable. La más hermosa de todas a sus ojos, la amaba. La amaba realmente así como amaba a su hijo. Nunca había sentido tanto amor por una persona, nunca había deseado tanto proteger algo, ni había dejado que alguien ocupara tanto espacio en sus pensamientos. Le importaba más que su propia vida y por eso no estaba triste de morir en esos momentos.

Shikamaru era un buen chico, vería por Kurenai y su hijo de ser necesario y toda la aldea lucharía fervientemente por proteger a los niños de la villa, así como su padre le había dicho tiempo atrás.

Más que la herida que lo estaba matando, le dolía el no volver a ver a Kurenai. No poder sentir su piel de nuevo, ni el calor de su cuerpo abrazándolo, ni lo sedoso de su cabello o sus labios rozando los suyos. Y él que estaba dispuesto a pasar toda su vida con ella y llegar a tener más hijos. Pero sólo tendrían un hijo, uno al que nunca conocería.

"_Creo que finalmente comienzo a entender de qué hablabas. Dejar Konoha atrás… haciendo lo que quisiera sin importarme los demás… lo siento…aunque no puedo decir que me arrepiento de algo de eso. Debo admitir que ahora me siento muy bien sobre haber nacido en el clan Sarutobi. Seguro viviste acorde a tu rol de sabio de la villa. Fuiste un increíble padre…" _

_--/--/--_

El parto había transcurrido sin demasiados problemas. Tras horas de agonizante dolor y gritos desesperados, las contracciones habían cesado y el único sonido en la sala era el llanto del bebé.

—¡Es un niño! —exclamó Shizune sumamente alegre—Un saludable varón.

—¿U-un… niño? —pregunto Kurenai cuando había recuperado algo de aliento. La labor de parto la había dejado tan agotada que apenas podía mantenerse despierta.

—Sí, míralo ¿no es adorable? —la médico ninja le puso en brazos a la pequeña criatura envuelta en una manta azul celeste.

—Este… ¿Este es mi bebé?

—Sí, lo es.

Kurenai sonrió viendo con suma ternura al infante. Se veía tan pequeño y frágil, apenas y medía poco más que su antebrazo. Su piel era rojiza y aún no abría los ojos ni se le veía cabello. Tenía una nariz diminuta, la boca tan delgada que se veía como una sola línea, sus pies eran redondos así como sus manos que mantenía cerradas en pequeños puños.

La madre jamás se había sentido tan feliz, tan completa y llena de calidez en su pecho. Era el momento más especial y bello de su vida, todo era perfecto salvo por un detalle…

_Si tan solo estuvieras aquí, Asuma. _

Una enfermera tomó al pequeño para medirlo y ver su peso. Kurenai supo que su hijo estaba a salvo y que ella por fin podría dormir un poco para luego disfrutar del bebé y presentarlo a todos sus conocidos… cierto, aún le faltaba elegir un nombre, quizás Shikamaru tendría una idea, después de todo el joven chuunin era quien más ansioso estaba por que naciera el primogénito de Asuma.

Dio un último vistazo en dirección a la enfermera que pesaba al bebé. A lado de la criaturita pudo ver la figura de un hombre con uniforme de jounin y cabello azulado. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la especialista en genjutsu y unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Él estaba ahí, y siempre lo estaría, aún si era solo en espíritu.


End file.
